


ineffable [Protostar Art]

by anoblebattle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoblebattle/pseuds/anoblebattle
Summary: in·ef·fa·ble - too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words.





	ineffable [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [doubt truth to be a liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350528) by [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/pseuds/Grevling). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184200589@N02/48681280871/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to our amazing moderators. Thank you to my ever awesome author Bailey, truly grateful. To all the authors, artists and all participants, thank you. ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [doubt truth to be a liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350528) by [Grevling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grevling/pseuds/Grevling)


End file.
